


What Nobody Else Sees

by RunAwayForEternity



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Historical Romance, Love, M/M, No Angst, No plot at all, Oneshot, Romance, bodyguard soobin, bodyguard taehyun, crown prince yeonjun, fake it till you make it lol, fake/pretend beomjun, hyuka is barely in this I'm so sorry, king's advisor hueningkai, royal noble beomgyu, slight smut at the end, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunAwayForEternity/pseuds/RunAwayForEternity
Summary: Choi Yeonjun is the crown prince, soon to be king in a few months. The transition to king is going as smoothly as possible, except for one thing: he has to marry someone of high rank in order to sit on the throne. No exceptions.Unfortunately, yeonjun is forced to wed his childhood best friend and distant noble cousin Choi Beomgyu. They are practically siblings! Both of them want to gag at the thought of being lovers.Oh, and one more small thing: yeonjun is deeply and madly in love with his personal bodyguard Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 275





	What Nobody Else Sees

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self-indulgent and in no way related to the members in real life. it is just for fun and for writing purposes only.
> 
> I'm so sorry for this trash oneshot. It is completely plotless and makes no sense, there are major historical inaccuracies, and everything is written for the sake of the story, but enjoy it I guess lol

"You are going to be king in a few months," came his father's words. "Because of this, your mother and I have decided on who is going to share the throne and responsibility with you." 

Yeonjun felt his stomach drop, dread filling it up to the brim. 

Wait, was he hearing that right?! They decided who he has to marry? 

Without asking him for his opinion?!! 

His mouth remained dry and his heart pounded loudly in his chest, to the point he could barely hear his father, the king, go on and on about how they chose carefully. They needed someone strong minded, someone of noble and royal birth, someone who could deal with his impossible personality, someone who cared for the people and will help rule the nation well blahblah. 

"And so...we have decided for you to marry Choi Beomgyu, your distant cousin." 

Pause.

What did he just say? 

Beomgyu?!

Little beomie?!!! His best friend? His almost-brother? The boy he grew up with since they were babies??? 

"What?" He squeaked out, his voice annoyingly high pitched from stress. "I have to spend the rest of my life with beomgyu?" 

The dread and horrible feeling he was experiencing a second ago went completely away, a small giggle threatening to bubble up instead. This was the craziest thing he has ever heard. They were surely joking right? 

No, they were in fact, not joking. 

"I- you are seriously making me marry beomgyu?" 

"Oh honey, you both are so cute together! You have always been glued to each other's hips since you were young. Your father was a bit hesitant at first, wanting you to marry a princess or another daughter of the royal nobles-" yeonjun shivered in horror at that, "but I convinced him that you would be so much happier with someone you treasure already. You will be a great king, and beomgyu would be a wonderful addition to your side as you both rule this country after us," his mother rambled. She had stars in her eyes talking about it, a true romantic at heart. 

Well...yeonjun can kind of see her point. Honestly it could be so much worse. He could have been forced into an arranged marriage with a horrible woman who would never care for him or help him. At least with beomgyu, he can trust that he won't be stabbed in the back (both metaphorically and literally) and he can lean on beomgyu if things get too tough. 

So, yeonjun sighed. 

"Alright, if you wish me to marry beomgyu, then I approve." 

His mother squealed with joy and his father clapped, happy that he didn't have to fight his son on the matter. It went a lot smoother than he thought it would, yeonjun was notorious for being a bit childish at heart and complaining about things. 

"Excellent, you may leave us now," his father gave yeonjun permission to exit his royal chambers. Yeonjun bowed without another word, and turned to leave.

As he walked towards the doors, his eyes flicked briefly to the guard standing off to the side, waiting for the prince to pass him by. 

Soobin's face gave nothing away, his stance and posture lackadaisical but alert. Do not be fooled. He may look nonchalant, but he was very much aware of everything that goes on around the prince, ready to strike at a moment's notice. 

Yeonjun's eyes moved from soobins face back to the front where he left his father's palace and marched across the grounds towards his own personal palace. He wanted to sigh with content as soon as he felt soobins presence behind him. He felt safe with soobin there. He felt sheltered and protected. He can accomplish anything, go anywhere, tackle any problem as long as he had soobin by his side. 

They silently walked back to his palace, entering his royal chambers. Yeonjun ordered the servants and eunuchs away, their service no longer needed. It was common knowledge amongst the inner court and palace workers that the crown prince will only let his personal bodyguard, Choi Soobin, attend to him. No one else is to get close enough to touch him or take care of him, otherwise they will be punished severely. It's been that way since he was little, and the king allows it, giving out a royal command. 

The crown prince, choi Yeonjun, is very popular with both those that admire him and those that wish to harm him. The king unfortunately had no other children after yeonjun. He loves his wife, the queen, very much and refused to take concubines. The queen had a difficult pregnancy with yeonjun, and she was advised it would be too risky to attempt to have another child. With that in mind, the king protects yeonjun at all costs. Yeonjun is the nation's treasure, a royal gem among a pile of dirt. He is precious in every sense of the word, and so since he was little he has been guarded heavily. 

Choi Soobin started off as a simple servant, born and raised into a family that worked in the inner palaces. He grew up working for the royals, paying no mind to them and keeping quiet. Until one day, he was being picked on and beat up by the noble kids for being small and poor. And then a beautiful and gorgeous boy in the finest of robes came to his rescue, beating up the bullies and reprimanding them. The fight lasted only a few minutes, and when the bullies ran away scared for their lives, soobin stared in awe as the crown prince himself brushed dirt from his outfit worth more than his life and held his hand out for soobin to take. 

He gave soobin such a wide and adorable smile, gripping soobins smaller hand in warmth as he helped him to his feet and checked to see if he was all right. 

Since that day, soobin has vowed to protect yeonjun with his life. He trained to become more than a servant. He would become a swordsman, someone who fought for yeonjun on the front lines. Someone who protected his royal highness so no one could hurt him. 

And it's not because yeonjun saved him that day, although that was what kind of started it. 

No, soobin wants to be there for yeonjun because he was more than just a crown prince. He was brave, and kind, he actually cared for his people, he loved helping others, he was fair and just a beautiful person inside and outside. Yeonjun deserves to be worshipped and followed. He deserves to be surrounded by people he can trust and rely on. 

As the crown prince, yeonjun protects his people. But then...who will protect yeonjun? 

That's where soobin comes in. He will be yeonjuns sword and shield to wield however he wishes. He will follow yeonjun to the pits of hell if he has to. 

It wasn't easy becoming yeonjuns personal body guard. Soobin trained day and night. He endured countless hours of mental and physical stress. He tried and failed many many times, until one day, many years later after meeting the crown prince face to face...he was personally selected by yeonjun himself to serve as his most trusted body guard. The lone soldier chosen among many others equally qualified. He was granted the honor to remain at the side of the country's treasured gem until the day he dies. Yeonjun was his prince to cherish and take care of from now on.

Soobin couldn't be happier.

Until he did become happier. 

After many years together, inseparable, soobin came to a very real and clear understanding. It wasn't sudden, he supposes he should have seen this coming for a long time. But it just kind of..clicked for him one day while he was watching yeonjun laugh with the small kitten he secretly took care of near the stables. 

Soobin was very much in love with his crown prince. He has always loved yeonjun, but it never occurred to him to what degree this type of love encompassed. It was past a brotherly love, it was past a friendship love, and way past a love a loyal servant would have to the ruler of their nation. His love dug deep, the kind of love that gripped his heart and held on with desperation, the kind of love that made him feel like he returned home every time he saw him. 

It was _that_ kind of love. The most deadly there could be. 

And it would seem, by some miracle, yeonjun felt it too. For quite some time, if the way yeonjun desperately kissed soobin one day was any indication to go by. 

Now it has been a little over a year since they first got together. Their relationship has been a secret, a scandalous thing that could ruin yeonjun's reputation as future king of their nation, and it could get soobin killed for "staining" the nation's most prized possession. 

Neither one of them had the self control to stop themselves though. Not even the threat of dying could keep them away from each other. 

And besides, soobin rather likes the thought of ruining this jewel that is so sought after, of being able to glide his hands along skin that wasn't touched by anyone but him. To be the only one who has seen and heard yeonjun in a way no other will ever be able to. 

Soobin likes it a lot. 

So does yeonjun.

Once they entered yeonjun's private chambers, soobin shut the huge oak doors closed, locking the prince up tight from the rest of the world for the night. In here it was just the two of them, a point only soobin was granted access. No other servants or eunuchs were allowed in here once yeonjun returns. They only enter to clean and prepare things for the prince while he is away, but once yeonjun comes back, they scatter like ants and only soobin attends to what yeonjun needs. 

And what yeonjun needs right now is soobins hands all over him with his larger presence overtaking him. So he gripped the cloth of soobins front uniform and he slammed his guard up against the door, stepping on his tiptoes to kiss soobin desperately. Soobin made a small grunt of noise from the abruptness, his sword at his side clanging slightly against the door, and then his hands were all over yeonjun, circling his smaller waist and bringing the prince closer to his body. Yeonjun mewled in content at the feel of soobins more toned and broader self pressed against him and the way soobin was licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. It was heaven.

Yeonjun reluctantly pulled away, gasping against soobin's lips. 

"I don't love beomgyu. Not like that. Please don't misunderstand," he breathed against soobin. soobin could see fear in yeonjuns eyes, his emotions coming out now that they were alone and not in the prying eye of the palace. "But I didn't know what to do. If I don't accept beomgyu as my husband, they will just find another person to replace him. It will never end. I'd rather have someone I trust completely than someone who I barely know. You have to believe me soobinnie, I only want to be with you, I only love you-" 

Soobin shut him up with another searing kiss, his hands rubbing up and down yeonjun's back in the form of comfort. They parted again, and soobin trailed his lips down yeonjun's jaw and neck, leaving soft kisses there.

"Yeonjun, it's ok. Calm down for me, yeah?" He said quietly, murmuring into yeonjun's ear. 

"I don't want to be with anyone but you. You have to believe me, right?" Yeonjun said sadly, closing his eyes at the feel of soobins lips all over his skin. 

"I know," soobin whispered. "I knew this day would come. Yeonjun, you are the nation's future ruler. It is only natural and expected of you to marry someone of equal status. I am not of equal status, and I have come to terms with that for a very long time. Just being by your side is enough for me. I want to protect you forever. As long as I have that, then I am perfectly happy, no matter what happens." 

Yeonjun looked up into soobins eyes, his hands still wrapped up in the front of his clothes between their bodies. 

"I don't care about status, you know that," yeonjun insisted. He has always felt the need to keep reminding soobin just how much the younger means to him. He doesn't want soobin to ever feel like he was a lesser person to yeonjun. 

Soobin kissed yeonjun's forehead, smiling. "Yes I do know. You never let me forget it." 

Yeonjun's face warmed up at the sweet gesture. Soobin always handled him with care, always touched him exactly how he wanted to be touched. 

"So what are we going to do about the marriage? I'm sorry, but the thought of being lovey-dovey with beomgyu makes me want to throw myself off the roof," yeonjun chuckled sadly. 

Soobin smiled down at yeonjun. "We are going to do nothing. How about we talk to beomgyu first before we make any major decisions, yeah? I would love to see his reaction to this news." 

They both laughed at the thought of beomgyu finding out he has to marry yeonjun. 

The idea was absolutely ridiculous. For goodness sake, beomgyu literally helps cover for yeonjun all the time so that he could be with soobin. If anyone would be against this marriage, it would definitely be beomgyu. 

~ 

Beomgyu huffed and panted, his chest heaving from the energy he just exerted. Yeonjun's personal office was in disarray, all of his belongings scattered everywhere onto the floor. The papers were thrown, the cushions to his couches overturned. 

Yeonjun patiently sat against the edge of his large wooden desk while waiting for beomgyu, his best friend, to calm down.

It was common for beomgyu to throw tantrums whenever he didn't like hearing about something. Despite them all being 20 years and older, he was still the most childish between the three of them (yeonjun, soobin, and beomgyu). 

Soobin made sure to shut the doors and windows tight, so that the rest of the palace did not hear or see what was going to transpire after yeonjun told beomgyu the news. He stood guard at the door, a look of amusement on his face while watching the youngest of the three of them have a look of horror after yeonjun explained how they were to be married. Then he snapped and went on a rampage, kicking up yeonjuns stuff and cursing out the king and queen with every word he could think of (yeonjun was not insulted in the least). 

Finally, beomgyu straightened his robes and sat delicately onto the chair in front of yeonjun's desk, his face totally calm. It was silent between the two of them, and yeonjun waited for beomgyu to speak first. 

"So…" beomgyu began. "I am to marry you, and help rule this nation as a king." 

Yeonjun nodded, "yes, this is what it seems," he confirmed. 

"And that means we will be a couple," beomgyu stated.

Again yeonjun nodded.

"And I have to….kiss you and stuff," beomgyu said with a strained voice. 

"Uh, well, maybe a quick peck on the lips or cheek maybe? This is why I brought you here to discuss this."

Then beomgyu made a gagging noise, fake heaving into the air. 

Soobin laughed at beomgyu's dramatics, and yeonjun snapped, standing up and going to strangle his best friend. 

"My lips are perfectly soft and pretty, it would be an honor to kiss them you little piece of shit! Just ask soobin!" he rattled beomgyus body back and forth, with beomgyu snickering.

"Ew! Don't tell me about your love life with soobin! Besides, won't soobin be jealous that I'm the one married to you?!" 

"Actually, I find this quite entertaining if this is how your marriage is going to go," soobin chimed in unhelpfully, leaning against the door with his arms crossed over his chest while watching yeonjun try to put beomgyu into a headlock. Beomgyu giggled from being ticklish around his neck. 

After another minute, they were back to serious business, quietly facing each other again. Yeonjun sat on his desk and beomgyu remained seated in the chair across from yeonjun. 

"Ok, well, what if you turn down the marriage proposal?" Beomgyu suggested. After saying it though, he immediately understood why yeonjun didn't object to having beomgyu as his husband. 

"You know why I can't," yeonjun said quietly, his face showing the fear he tries not to feel at the thought of bringing an outsider into his life. 

Beomgyu gets it. Of course he does, they are best friends after all. Yeonjun's life is a prison, but the one relief he has always had was the fact that he could be himself in front of beomgyu and soobin. He didn't have to hide or pretend. Beomgyu loves the fact that yeonjun trusts him, and he can trust yeonjun in return. They only had each other in this sea full of sharks ready to eat them up if they made one small misstep. 

Without having to explain, beomgyu understands the situation perfectly. If yeonjun objects to marrying beomgyu, he would be forced to marry someone else. This someone will have the power over yeonjun to harm him both physically or mentally. They will report everything yeonjun does to the king or queen, he would be confined to a life of misery. 

And also...beomgyu knows how much yeonjun loves soobin. It's sickening how devoted they are to each other. And yes, ok, maybe beomgyu is a little envious over what they have, but he's also extremely happy that yeonjun found someone who practically worships the ground yeonjun walks on. Beomgyu has spent years covering for yeonjun so that their relationship could remain a secret. Yeonjun is probably the happiest crown prince in all of history thanks to beomgyu (he doesn't let yeonjun forget it!).

And then one more thing to think about. What about beomgyu? If he doesn't marry yeonjun, then he will also be forced to marry someone he doesnt even know. He will be put into the exact same situation as yeonjun but maybe to a lesser degree. And if there is one thing beomgyu hates, it's being held hostage in a relationship by someone he despises. 

Yeonjun could see the thoughts swirling around in beomgyus head. Beomgyu might be childish, a bit bratty, and mischievous, but he wasn't stupid. There is a reason why they have both been friends for a long time. If anyone can help yeonjun rule the nation with utmost precision and fairness, it would be beomgyu. 

Finally, after agonizing over the situation for a few minutes, beomgyu sighed. 

This was the best for both of them. A win-win, in a way. Yeonjun and beomgyu didn't have to marry someone who would monopolize their status and wealth for power, and yeonjun could remain happy in his secret relationship with soobin. 

Only beomgyu would get the short end of the stick. Yeonjun might be happy in his secret relationship with his handsome bodyguard, but beomgyu is going to be left alone, third-wheeling them. 

However, that is something beomgyu can live with, and he would never force yeonjun into an unhappy marriage. He would never ever do that to his best friend, his older brother, and he knows if the roles were reversed yeonjun would gladly do the same for him. 

"Fine, when is the wedding?" He said in mock agony.

Yeonjun squealed, launching himself at beomgyu and crushing the younger boy to him. 

"I love you so much beomie. You are the bestest most awesomest person in the entire world, oh my god I think I'm gonna cry, I'm so happy," yeonjun babbled into his ear. "This is going to be so fun, ruling the nation with you!" 

Beomgyu giggled, hitting yeonjuns shoulder slightly to get the larger boy off him. He rolled his eyes dramatically, "whatever. You better shower me with lots of jewels and robes of the finest silks! I expect to be treated like the princess I was clearly born to be!" He said childishly. 

Yeonjun laughed, nodding. He knows beomgyu is only joking...well, half joking. 

"Sure, sure, whatever you want my dear," yeonjun said. 

Beomgyu began to fake gag again. 

"Don't ever call me terms of endearment when we are alone together," he hissed threateningly into yeonjun's ear. 

Soobin laughed at the comical sight. This was going to be a long life in the palace. 

~ 

Six months later, the entire nation celebrated the crown prince's marriage to his royal noble and distant cousin Choi Beomgyu. They welcomed the two as the future rulers of their nation with open arms. Beomgyu was loved by many, and everyone agreed he was the perfect partner for their beloved crown prince yeonjun. 

Yeonjun and beomgyu paraded the cities, waving and looking pretty for the people. 

Soobin was promoted to captain of the future king's guard as well as yeonjun's (and now beomgyu's) personal bodyguard and loyal servant. He rode a horse next to the palaquin that held the royal pair, making sure no one could ever come in close enough contact to harm his future kings. 

Yeonjun and beomgyu worked efficiently together, and there was no doubt you could see a fondness between the two that appealed to many who have been watching them with a close eye. They held dinners for all of the surrounding countries to come and visit and congratulate them, they held meetings to discuss important topics and provide solutions for their nation, they made sure to go above and beyond their duties as rulers. 

Yeonjun and beomgyu played the perfect married couple. They were never separate from one another, showing the people how unified they were together. They held hands in public, they kissed each other quickly on the cheek or a small peck on the lips, and not a single soul questioned whether they were in love or not. Yeonjun's and beomgyu's parents were delighted with how smoothly everything transitioned. 

And then when the doors to their private rooms were closed, and they were out of the sight of the public, beomgyu would fake gag over having to kiss yeonjun briefly, and yeonjun would push him to the floor so that he could (fake) kick his side. 

"Wear more lip balm would you?! It's like kissing a dry lizard!" Yeonjun yelled at his best friend. 

"And you wear too much! It's all wet and slimy kissing you!" Beomgyu retorted, grabbing yeonjuns ankle and dragging the crown prince down to the floor with him. They rolled around a few times, wrestling each other. 

"Soobin doesn't mind it when I wear a lot of lip balm! He says my lips look pretty when i have them wrapped around-" 

"LALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU!" beomgyu screeched, covering his ears. He _so_ did not want to know the ending to that sentence. 

Their kisses were completely platonic, if you looked close enough. Nothing more than what was necessary. They have come to a mutual agreement that it can't be avoided showing some public displays of affection in order to convince everyone of their marriage. Honestly though, they have always been close and cuddly with each other, so it wasn't that big of a change. They always hugged each other, played with or fixed their hair, clung to each other's arms, and all of that stuff. The only thing added on to that list was an agonizing peck on the lips. But they were best friends, and what are friends for? It wasn't awkward to do at least that. After all, their lives were also kind of on the line if they didn't. 

Yeonjun at first freaked out that soobin would feel sad or disheartened that he has to kiss someone else (even if it is only beomgyu). But after weeks of reassuring yeonjun that he was fine with it, yeonjun finally relaxed. 

Soobin would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit jealous, but he quickly got over that because he also loves beomgyu with all his heart, and he will forever be thankful to the younger boy for being such a wonderful friend to both him and yeonjun. Without beomgyu in their lives, it would seriously feel empty. Whenever he visited the castle as children, yeonjun would become extremely joyful and happy, finally able to be with someone who genuinely cared for him. The two were a dynamic duo, always causing chaos and mischief wherever they went, and making soobins job of protecting yeonjun just a little bit harder. But beomgyu also supported their relationship with a whole heart, and was happy for them when yeonjun finally told him the news, and has been there for the both of them unconditionally. 

So yeah, letting beomgyu give yeonjun quick kisses in public as the nation's rulers was a small sacrifice soobin was more than willing to make. It honestly could have been much worse. His and yeonjuns love story could have been way more dramatic and tragic than it was. 

After the two friends settled down, soobin finally stood up straight to address what he needed to tell them. 

"This is something I have been thinking about for some time, actually since before your wedding. I held off on it, but now I don't think I can do that anymore," he said seriously. 

They both stared at soobin, ready to hear what he had to say. Despite them being both idiots, when it came down to business they didn't joke around. 

Usually.

"Oh god, you're breaking up with me," yeonjun said, then rubbing his arm after beomgyu smacked him hard.

Soobin furrowed his brows, "what? NO- I wanted to talk to you guys about adding on another bodyguard. I can't protect both you and beomgyu at all times. Now that you both will be coronated soon, I need extra help. Your lives have just become more dangerous." 

Yeonjun paled at that. 

Adding in another bodyguard meant that it will be impossible to keep his and soobin's relationship a secret. If it gets out that beomgyu and yeonjun have been faking it, they will all be killed! 

But at the same time, soobin is right. Soobin's loyalty had to extend beyond just yeonjun and over to beomgyu as well. He not only has to attend to yeonjun but also beomgyu. Again, no servants or eunuchs were granted access beyond the royal couple's room threshold. After their marriage, beomgyu moved in with yeonjun. Usually, a queen will get her own palace separate from the king's, but since yeonjun and beomgyu were very much in "love" they were granted permission to sleep in the same palace, with dividing rooms of course. Yeonjun's quarters were connected to beomgyu's quarters by a small hallway and doorway. They were separate but together at all times, making it easier for soobin to take care of them and guard them. 

The people loved the thought that beomgyu and yeonjun were so devoted to each other that they refused to sleep in separate buildings. It really gained rapport with their nation, making them even more popular.

And also more at risk.

Yeonjun knew soobin was right. Beomgyu needed to have his own guard to protect and care for him whole-heartedly, just like soobin does for yeonjun. It's the least beomgyu deserves after giving up his life to marry yeonjun. Ruling was never really in the younger boys plans, even though he is excellent at it. 

"But what about you guys? And also mine and yeonjuns relationship dynamics?" Beomgyu questioned, exactly what yeonjun was thinking. 

Soobin pursed his lips into a thin line. Yeonjun knows that look very well.

"Your safety as king is much more important than mine and yeonjuns scandalous relationship. I'm sure yeonjun would agree. We need someone that will be only yours, that can care for and protect only you at all times." 

Yeonjun nodded along with soobin, and beomgyu was touched, really he was. Almost to tears. 

And he kind of liked the idea of someone being only his. He was a bit possessive like that. 

Beomgyu gulped, giving soobin adorable doe eyes. "ok, who did you have in mind? And can we even trust this person not to gossip and betray us?" 

Soobin blew out a breath, making his bangs flutter off his forehead slightly. Yeonjun couldn't help it, he walked over to fix his guard's hair, fussing over him. Beomgyu rolled his eyes at the display of affection, but his lips twitched in a small smile. 

Soobin continued, pretending not to be affected by yeonjun's closeness. "I have narrowed it down to three candidates. These swordsman are the best of my men, the top of the nation alongside me. Each one of them is more than qualified to take my place as your personal bodyguard. But…" soobin then snorted. "But I know how picky our beomie is, so I am going to leave it to him to choose which of the three he wants." 

Beomgyu blinked in shock. It wasn't unheard of for a member of royalty to select their guards, but usually there was a bunch of customs to go through and whatnot. Like a huge mock battle where the soldiers will display their talents and skills in front of the nobles and royals, hoping they turn out to be the victors and get chosen. 

Soobin has the authority to bypass all of that and hand select who he thinks is good enough for being in the king's guard. He doesn't need beomgyus permission to assign a specific guard for their king. It was very thoughtful of soobin to allow beomgyu to assess the candidates' skills and choose who he wants to be his. 

"I- thank you hyung. You didn't have to do that," beomgyu muttered, his face flushing a bit at the kind gesture. He also dropped the formal speech, but only in front of soobin and yeonjun will he do that. 

"You think they will be willing to….accept our secret way of life?" Yeonjun asked cautiously. 

Soobin thought about it for a second, finally nodding his head. "I can't say for sure, none of them know what is really going on. I will brief the chosen candidate once beomgyu has made his decision, and then go from there. All they know at the moment is that they will be the personal guard for king beomgyu. They will be his everything, which includes not only the duties of a soldier, but also of a servant and eunuch. They are to ask no further questions. They are loyal to your majesties only, and will lay down their life for either of you, but especially to beomgyu." 

Beomgyu warmed at the thought of that. How could someone who doesn't even know him already be so loyal to him? It was mind blowing to think of. 

"However…" soobin trailed off, his face taking on a darker expression that sometimes excited yeonjun. "If this person betrays any of you, I will not hesitate to eliminate them. Please keep that in mind, beomgyu." 

Beomgyu gulped and nodded. It was rare to see soobin so deadly, and when he did beomgyu knew just how much the swordsman is capable of. Soobin has gentle hands, especially when attending to yeonjun, but those hands have also killed many. 

Then soobin smiled a dimpled smile. "Excellent! The selection process will take place tomorrow morning. I will personally accompany you there," he told beomgyu. 

Yeonjun pouted. "What about me?" 

"You have breakfast with your parents. They want to discuss more with you before letting you take the throne. Only six more months and then you will become the next king." 

Yeonjun groaned at that, resting his head on soobins shoulder. "Ugh, do I have to go?" He whined. 

"Yes," soobin said with no mercy. Then he reached up to tuck some of yeonjun's pink hair behind his ear. "Just a little longer, and then you will be king and all of this will be over with," he said softly, kissing yeonjuns temple. 

"God, that's so sweet I'm going to get diabetes," beomgyu said, pretending to heave up his lunch. 

Andddd they were at it again. Soobin sighed as he watched yeonjun and beomgyu beat each other with the pillows off yeonjuns bed. 

These two were going to be the nation's next rulers. 

~

Beomgyu yawned, leaning on soobin sleepily. It was too early in the morning for this shit. And it was cold. He shivered and tried to cuddle more into his royal robes to stay warm, sticking to soobin like glue. 

It was unsightly for him to wear something warm and comfortable, his emblems on the front needing to be visible to everyone while he was outside of the palace. 

It was total bullshit, and yeonjun has complained many times how stupid it was for him and beomgyu to not be able to wear something more comfortable while on the move. Unfortunately, that isn't something soobin can fix for him, and the royal couple has had to suffer when the days got chillier. Like today. 

Beomgyu blinked away the blurriness and studied the three people in front of him, all on their knee and bowing with their heads bent down. They showed the utmost respect to him, naturally. 

"They are going to duel with each other and show you what they are capable of. You can choose any one you want at any time," soobin explained. Beomgyu nodded, his dark hair flopping with the wind. He kind of just wanted this to be over with. 

"You all may stand. Introduce yourselves," beomgyu commanded. It wasn't rude, but at the same time he didn't try to be nice. It was important that his soldiers and people know that he was no pushover. The swordsman value strength, and that's what beomgyu will show them. 

One by one, the three swordsman stood completely up at attention. The one on the end spoke first. 

"My name is Bae Jinyoung, your majesty," he said. 

Then he bowed slightly once more.

"I am called BX among the soldiers, your highness," the next of them bowed. 

Finally, the last soldier bowed slightly, his blonde hair covering some of his eyes. "Kang Taehyun, my prince," he said in a somewhat cold voice. The other two had a little more emotion and warmth to their mannerisms, trying to appeal to beomgyu. First impressions were everything, after all.

All of them avoided direct eye contact, as was customary for being in the presence of a royal or someone of high status. Except for the last candidate. He did not avoid eye contact, choosing to stare beomgyu down and study him with interest. He also stood back up out of his bow, without permission, while the other two continued to stay in place. 

Hmm, it would seem beomgyu has met a stubborn one. Someone not afraid to be bold. He will keep that in mind. 

"You may remain at ease," beomgyu told them, even though Kang Taehyun was already at ease. The other two stood up straight once more and stared towards beomgyus feet. "As soobin here said, you each will be dueling with one another, and I will evaluate your skills and talents. At the end I will make my decision."

Jinyoung and BX looked delighted, taehyun remained neutral. 

"However," beomgyu smirked. "Do not think one of you will be walking out of here with the glorious honor of becoming my bodyguard. If I find I don't like any of you, then I will dismiss all three and soobin will start all over looking for someone who is more suited to my needs," he chuckled a bit at that. 

Jinyoung and BX blinked in a bit of shock, their muscles tensing with the seriousness of this test. Taehyun merely lifted an eyebrow, interest showing on his face. 

Beomgyu noted all of their body language and facial expressions, storing it away later for when it came time to make a final decision. He was excellent at reading people, which made him a perfect counterpart to yeonjun as ruler. Yeonjun took care of the brunt of the work, policies, laws, all of that stuff. And beomgyu dealt with the socializing, the mingling, the constant political manipulation that is always present in their daily lives. He is a master at reading people, and attuned to the more emotional aspect of things. 

And so the duels began. Each one of them were well trained, soobin was not joking in their skill. BX and taehyun were first, Jinyoung being the default against whoever won the first round. 

BX seemed to be enjoying his fight, taunting taehyun with fancy tricks and special footwork. Taehyun on the other hand was more basic. He didn't waste his time or effort to be a show off. He went right in and took care of the opponent, and then moved onto the next task. 

The fight lasted about ten minutes, with taehyun as the victor. He pointed the tip of his sword to BX's throat, and then swiftly and easily swung the sword back into his sheath. 

His face continued to remain neutral and easy going despite the obvious exertion. He was sweating and breathing heavily through his nose. 

"Excellent work, the both of you," beomgyu praised. He was impressed, and he knew how important it was to acknowledge his soldiers and boost the morale of his people. His words held great impact on everyone around him. "The next duel will be between taehyun and Jinyoung. You may begin," beomgyu said, studying each of the candidates. 

Soobin glanced down at beomgyu, slight surprise in his eyes. Usually it would be generous to allow the preceding victor to take a small break and prepare for the next battle. Beomgyu was being a bit abrupt, and for now soobin didn't know why.

But beomgyu is perfectly capable of handling himself, and he always has an agenda up his sleeve, so soobin did not question it. 

"You heard his majesty, the next battle will begin," soobin barked. Jinyoung and taehyun both bowed to beomgyu and then to each other before starting the next fight.

Once again, taehyun had to duel another of his comrades. Beomgyu noted they were both skilled but different. Where BX liked to surprise his opponents with fancy tricks and slick moves, Jinyoung was fast on his feet and more brutal with his strikes. He did not take mercy on his fellow acquaintance. His sword sliced across taehyun's upper shoulder, and the other boy winced slightly but otherwise showed no reaction. 

Beomgyu hates to admit it, but it was a very close battle. Nevertheless, taehyun ended it as the victor once again. This time his fatigue was starting to show, his hair a bit of a mess and his uniform dirty and rumpled from trying to dodge jinyoung's quick strikes. 

Again, the tip of his sword pointed down at jinyoung's neck, and then he sheathed the weapon in a smooth motion. He held his head high and gave a neutral look to beomgyu. He refused to show emotion in the presence of such powerful people. Beomgyu could appreciate his no nonsense attitude. 

The duels are now finished," soobin confirmed, nodding his head to his soldiers. They all got down on one knee, bowing to beomgyu and awaiting his judgment and decision. 

Beomgyu remained objective as he studied the three swordsmen. He weighed their skills and talents over in his mind, as well as their personalities. Just because taehyun won, doesn't necessarily mean the prince would want him as his guard. It was more than just being the best. Beomgyu is looking for someone as a companion as well as a guard. He will be spending every waking second with this person, and so he must choose carefully. 

Right now, he can safely say that he has a good grasp on the personalities of both BX and Jinyoung. BX is a bit of a show off, for good reason, but he also likes the spotlight. There's nothing necessarily wrong with that, but it was good to know ahead of time. Jinyoung was a bit ruthless, his steps sure and merciless. Once he sets his mind to something, he will not back down. Another good characteristic that was essential to the position he might acquire if beomgyu chooses him. 

And lastly was taehyun. Taehyun was a quick thinker, and good at improvisation. He was not ruthless, and he wasn't much for flattery, but that's all beomgyu got out of him. Other than that, the blonde haired soldier showed no other emotions or mannerisms, and it kind of annoyed beomgyu. He was hard to read, which beomgyu guesses is a perfect trait for a guard, but also an annoying trait for someone who could potentially be his companion. 

Beomgyu already knows which buttons to press to upset BX and Jinyoung, but he was fascinated about what would make taehyun tick. 

So he made a very cruel request.

"I am still unsure of who to choose. I am commanding one more request for the victor, Kang Taehyun. I want to see how far you would be willing to go for me." 

Taehyun looked up into the prince's eyes (again, that was not customary, but beomgyu was starting to like being looked at by this swordsman), his face alert and listening. Beomgyu smirked at him. 

"I want you to duel soobin," he said. 

Soobin did a double take. 

"I'm sorry, repeat that your highness?" Soobin said remembering to use formal speech and not clobber beomgyu for being so childish. 

Beomgyu tilted his head to the side, never taking his eyes from taehyun. He noticed a small flash of annoyance in his face, but then it was gone. 

Oh ho! It would seem this soldier has a secret angry side, maybe some aggression he tries to carefully keep masked and hidden away. Beomgyus heart skipped with excitement at that. 

Then the prince crossed his arms over his chest, the smile never leaving his lips. "Clearly this swordsman is the most skilled after winning two fights in a row. I want to see how well he would do against our best warrior in the entire country, the only guard allowed to accompany my sweet husband yeonjunnie (gag) and protect him. Surely that's not too big of a request, right taehyun?" Beomgyu taunted. 

Taehyun flicked an eyebrow up, but otherwise did not object. "Of course, my prince. Your word is my command," he replied smoothly. 

Beomgyu clapped his hands. "Wonderful! You may begin!" 

Soobin sucked in a breath. Taehyun wasn't even granted a rest after the two previous fights. Beomgyu was being almost cruel. However, he did not object, both for his pride as well as taehyun's. 

Soobin stepped into the practice grounds, and unsheathed his sword. "I'm ready when you are taehyun. Remember, no holding back." 

Taehyun stood from his spot where he was kneeling (again without permission), and turned to position himself into a ready stance, his hand on his sword's hilt. He sported a smile on his lips that beomgyu didn't know the meaning of. 

He finds he wants to know. 

"I wouldn't dream of holding back on you," taehyun replied, slight humor in his voice. They were clearly very good friends.

This was fascinating to beomgyu. Taehyun clearly regarded soobin with high respect. It wasn't present on his face when he fought the other two. Beomgyu will remember this. 

Despite taehyun's exhaustion, he put up a very good fight. He was almost on par with soobin, and they went at it for what seemed like forever. Both were serious with this fight.

However, as to be expected, taehyun lost to soobin. The older boy didn't become captain of the king's guard for nothing. But beomgyu can appreciate taehyun's efforts and strong will. The point of this duel was not so taehyun can beat soobin, but rather to assess just how far taehyun was willing to fight for the prince of this nation. 

If there was anyone who understands and values hard work above all else, it would be yeonjun, beomgyu, and soobin. 

Taehyun dropped to his knee once more next to the other two candidates, his fatigue very obvious now after fighting soobin. 

BX had a slight smirk of amusment on his face after being able to hear taehyun's heavy breathing and gasps for air very clearly. Jinyoung looked bored and unimpressed, probably still upset he lost to taehyun and thinking he could have taken on soobin and possibly won. Beomgyu saw it all.

But what he especially saw was that taehyun was not ashamed in the least about losing to soobin. He continued to hold his head up high, and his eyes even softened after soobin ruffled his hair with affection. 

"You did good taehyunnie. Watch your footwork, but otherwise your skills were flawless," soobin commented. He may be fierce, but he was also a kind leader to his men. 

"Yes sir," taehyun said, his breath starting to even out a bit now that he was still. 

Accepting defeat and continuing to work harder at his flaws. That's what beomgyu has gathered from this interaction with soobin. This was what he was looking for. 

Nobody is perfect, certainly not yeonjun or himself. There is nothing to be ashamed of, as long as you continue to strive harder for what you believe in. Those were qualities and traits beomgyu and yeonjun have always looked for in the people they want surrounding them.

Just look at hueningkai, yeonjun's right hand man and soon to be advisor for the nation. He was by no means the top scholar at the school (he was still in the top ten though), but he has a good heart and a quick mind, and so yeonjun has personally chosen him to take the spot of the king's advisor once yeonjun ascends to the throne. 

And so, beomgyu has made his decision. 

"Congratulations Kang Taehyun. I am appointing you to be my personal bodyguard. You may start first thing tomorrow morning. I'll let soobin handle the rest," beomgyu smiled warmly at the younger male. 

The other two candidates looked a bit annoyed at not getting chosen, but didn't dare contradict beomgyu's decision. 

Taehyun bowed, "thank you, my prince. I am honored to serve you with my life." 

And then they were dismissed, leaving beomgyu and soobin alone on the practice grounds in the chilly morning air. 

Soobin finally gave beomgyu a reprimanding look now that it was just the two of them. "What was that for? You were being almost cruel to taehyunnie." 

Beomgyu lifted a brow, "so you are on a nickname basis with him. Tell me about him," beomgyu said instead.

Soobin blew out a puff of air. "He's a fine soldier and one of my best, of course as you saw already. But he's always been rather distant to the other warriors, never really interacting with them or getting too close. It took me a while for him to finally place some trust in me."

Beomgyu was interested now. "What's his story?" It was important for beomgyu to know everything about his guard, and vice versa, if they were to establish a relationship of trust. 

"It's not a pretty one," soobin began sadly. "He was from a very poor family, and practically starving. Unfortunately, his older sister died from disease when he was young, and his father soon followed after her. He worked numerous odd jobs for he and his mother, but the Lord of his district was harsh on the people. The taxes were too high, and food and water was scarce. When taehyun turned ten, his mother just couldn't handle the harsh conditions anymore, and then she too died. He remained alone until he could no longer afford his home. Not long after losing his house and everything he owned, which wasn't much, something convinced him to change his life around and instead serve into the nation's army. He rose quickly up the ranks as the years went by, until he finally made it to my attention and applied to be in the king's guard at the young age of nineteen. Finally, he is here after wanting to be a candidate for your personal bodyguard." 

Beomgyu's heart felt a pang for taehyun's backstory, his more empathetic side taking over. But then he became confused. 

"He personally asked to be my personal guard? Why?" 

Soobin shook his head. "He wouldn't say. Naturally, as part of the selection process, I ask each of the candidates a series of questions. One of them was the reason why they wanted to serve you and devote their lives to you. He gave a generic answer but would say no more. That almost made me turn him away, but I had a feeling there was more to it. If he was chosen, that will be your job to figure out." 

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, accepting a person who has another motive and won't say?" Beomgyu asked, wondering why soobin wasn't a bit more alert by taehyun's hesitance to speak. 

Soobin smiled. "Whatever it is, I don't think it's something to be wary of. Taehyun has devoted his life to you long before he became a warrior under my direct command." 

Beomgyu blinked, unsure of what to make of that. For once he was speechless. 

He spent the rest of the day pondering over that.

~ 

Taehyun blinked in astonishment, unable to process what he was seeing. 

It was currently the night of his first day as prince beomgyu's personal bodyguard. Everything went well, and he was always alert, making sure no one got close enough to harm his ruler. 

Now, soobin just shut the doors to beomgyu and yeonjuns private chambers, locking them up for the night. Soobin explained that no other servant or eunuch is allowed to touch the royal couple, and as of now, only he has been the one to attend to them. Of course it was strange to taehyun, but he is open minded and understood how cautious they must be in letting even the servants and eunuchs near them. 

Soobin also explained vaguely that he and yeonjun have a...special relationship. 

Special is an understatement. 

Currently, taehyun has tried very hard to school his features and hide his shock at seeing the crown prince of his nation wrap his arms around the captain of his guard's neck and kiss him senseless on the lips. Not even an hour after pecking his husband on the lips at dinner time in front of all of the lords of the various districts that were present. 

Taehyuns attention was torn away from yeonjun and soobin when beomgyu walked over to the water basin on yeonjuns vanity and dunked his lips into it.

"Bwahahahaha," he released into the water, forming bubbles all around his face. Then he stood back up and wiped his face with yeonjuns cloth.

"God, it's going to take four more washings to get rid of the feel of your glossy balm. I can still feel the stickiness on my lips," he whined, rubbing at his lips harshly. 

Yeonjun broke away from soobin with a loud smack, glaring at beomgyu.

"The hell did you just say?!" Yeonjun marched over, reaching over to pinch beomgyus cheeks harshly. 

"Ow, ow, ow," beomgyu complained, smacking yeonjuns hands away.

"Knock it off you two, I think we broke taehyun," soobin sighed. 

Yeonjun and beomgyu both froze, forgetting about their new addition to the small circle they carefully crafted. 

"Shit, soobin I thought you said you told him about our situation," yeonjun hissed at his guard.

"Uh well, I did tell him, but I also didn't specify exactly what the situation was," soobin said a bit nervously. 

"What?!" Yeonjun shrieked, making soobin wince. It wasn't often he feared yeonjun's temper, but today was one of those rare days. 

"Now, my yeonjunnie," soobin looked guilty, holding up his palms to placate his lover. 

"Don't my yeonjunnie me," yeonjun said, walking over to grip soobins collar and drag him into the washing area, slamming the door shut. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, turning to face taehyun. The swordsman just watched with wide eyes, no doubt confused and a little bit freaked out. Looks like it's beomgyus job to clean up the mess.

"Ugh, just ignore them. C'mon let's get out of here and go to my rooms before we start _hearing_ them in there, barf," he said jokingly, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. 

When taehyun didn't look like he was going to move, beomgyu sighed and reached out, gripping taehyun's hand and dragging him to the doorway that lead to his own personal chambers. If taehyun wasn't so out of it, he might have flinched away from touching beomgyu. It was not allowed to lay a hand on royalty, only when absolutely necessary. Casual touches were not even considered. 

Beomgyu dragged him to his rooms and shut the door, locking it so that yeonjun or soobin couldn't get in.

He sat taehyun down on the edge of his bed and then sat next to him. 

"You ok?" He asked his guard. 

Taehyun blinked, trying to snap out of his daze. "Uh, no?" He supplied unhelpfully, making beomgyu laugh. 

"Ok so soobin is shit at his job. He was supposed to tell you all this yesterday. I am assuming you understand you are sworn to secrecy and will be killed if you disobey or betray us in any way, right?" He had to be sure.

Taehyun nodded his head, so beomgyu continued on. 

"Yeonjun and I were forced to marry. I am a distant cousin of his and of royal blood. I am also the heir to nobility and had my own land and district before moving to the palace. You following me so far?" He asked, and taehyun nodded again. 

"Yeonjun and I grew up together. We are best friends and practically brothers. Marrying him is the last thing I would want to do, but considering our situation, it was either marry each other or marry other people we don't know or like. Obviously living with yeonjun is much more preferable than living with some stuck up asshole who thinks they can touch or control us. Ok ew, don't tell yeonjun I said that. The sap will never let me live it down," beomgyu made a face at that. 

Taehyun still said nothing, so beomgyu continued on. "Yeonjun has always been in love with soobin, since we were young teens, maybe even before that. I fully support their relationship and will protect it at all costs. I'm sure you know that a relationship between a king and his bodyguard would never be publicly acceptable, right? In fact, that might get us all killed, if not exiled. So yeonjun and I, we came to an agreement. We will pretend to be married the rest of our lives and rule this nation together. And yeonjun can continue to love soobin to his hearts desire. It's a win-win!" 

Beomgyu smiled, shrugging nonchalantly. He studied taehyun closely and let the boy sit there while he processed this information. It was a lot to take in, and completely ridiculous and risky, so he can understand why his guard is a bit shell-shocked at the moment.

Finally taehyun spoke. "But...I thought you and yeonjun were a real couple. You both look so good together, and the love between you was so real…" he trailed off. 

Beomgyu tilted his head in confusion, not knowing where taehyun was going with that.

"We do love each other," beomgyu said confidently. Taehyun furrowed his brows, studying beomgyu closely. "We love each other very much. I love yeonjun, and yeonjun loves me. But not in the way everyone expects us to love each other as a married couple. Who is to say we have to be romantically involved with each other in order to run a country? Why can't we be co-leaders or something?? Personally I think it's a stupid law. As long as the people are qualified, then they shouldn't have to marry and be intimate with one another in order to keep this country prosperous. Also, I think you should be able to love who you love, regardless of social status and whatnot," beomgyu ranted, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing in annoyance. He always gets heated whenever this topic is brought up. 

"Yeonjun and I are perfectly happy where we are right now, and we don't plan on changing it. Plus, yeonjun gets to be with the man he loves, even if he has to keep it a secret," beomgyu sniffed childishly. "I expect you and soobin to guard and protect us while we continue to live like this. You _can_ do that, right? If you've got a problem with our situation, then you better speak up now pretty boy," he threatened taehyun. 

Taehyun blinked at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, and then he actually did speak up, which made beomgyu tense, dreading what he had to say. It would be a shame killing someone so handsome and gorgeous just because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. 

"I don't have a problem exactly...it's just...what about you then? You talk and say yeonjun gets to live with the person he loves, but what about you? Do you have anyone you love? You say it's a win-win, but the way I see it, it's not a win for you, only for the crown prince." 

Beomgyu froze in his spot, not expecting that. The familiar bubble of panic started to rise within his chest again, the small bubble he tries so hard to pop. 

What if he ends up living all alone? 

Technically he's not alone, he has soobin and yeonjun, and now taehyun to keep him company. But that's not quite the same as having someone for yourself the way yeonjun does with soobin. 

Taehyun noticed the hint of sadness take over beomgyu's features, his eyes losing that strong spirit that was there a moment ago while he was ranting. His heart felt for beomgyu. He never wanted to see that look on his face ever again. 

"Well, I'm not exactly available anymore, and I didn't have anyone I deeply loved before this marriage, so I guess it doesn't really matter," beomgyu said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

But he wasn't fooling either of them. 

Taehyun moved on his own, reaching over to brush some of beomgyu's bangs away from his eyes. Beomgyu watched, keeping very still as his guard got closer. 

Then taehyun traced his fingers down to beomgyu's left cheek, touching it so gently, so carefully. His fingertips lingered there on the prince's skin. 

"You always do this to yourself," taehyun muttered. "You were always so selfless, taking care of everyone else before taking care of your own well-being, and asking for nothing in return." 

What was he talking about? 

Then taehyun stood up, smiling softly at the prince. "don't worry, I won't say anything about your secret. And it's getting late, just give me a moment and I'll prepare your bath for you, my prince."

Taehyun walked over into beomgyu's bathing room, and got busy.

Beomgyus heart was still beating heavily in his chest, and the skin on his forehead tingled where taehyun's touch lingered to fix his hair. And why were his cheeks so warm now? 

~ 

"Juni hyung, it's time to wake up," soobin whispered into yeonjun's ear, his voice deep and velvety, making yeonjun shiver in delight. 

He rolled over onto his side, cuddling into his blankets further. He didn't want to get up. 

Soobin chuckled, leaning a knee on the mattress and shaking him gently. "Come on, you have some last minute preparations today for the coronation ceremony later. You can't be sleeping in anymore." 

"No, make everyone go away and come back to sleep with me," yeonjun pouted, reaching a hand out and searching all around. He made a noise of content when he found what he was looking for, dragging soobins hand to the top of his hair and leaving it there. 

Soobin smiled, his intentions very clear. He adjusted himself on the bed, his sword at his side clanging against the metal bed frame, and he started to pat yeonjun's hair. He carded his fingers through the strands, working some of the knots out of it. 

"We have about two hours to get you all dolled up and pretty, now that I don't have to attend to beomgyu anymore. Come, I have a warm bath waiting for you. It's filled with your favorite oils," he bargained, knowing yeonjun loves to smell like flowers. 

Yeonjun grunted in protest, almost purring when soobin massaged his scalp. He could lay here forever and be happy. 

"Can you join me?" Yeonjun asked quietly, his voice muffled from the sheets. He peeked an eye out, giving soobin a puppy dog look. 

Soobin's heart clenched, his body flushing from the need to be inside yeonjun. They've been too busy and too tired to be together lately, plus they kept their intimacy on the low while taehyun has been adjusting to their way of life.

They no longer have to worry about taehyun, his loyalty and trust ringing true since he found out and beomgyu explained to him, but they are still very much busy for the coronation and ascension to the throne. Ceremonies like these take months to prepare in advance. 

"Sorry my love, you know I can't this morning," soobin replied with regret. Yeonjun made a noise of protest. "But...maybe I can tonight? How does that sound? I'll have dinner sent to your rooms, and then you can ride me as much as you want. Does that sound good?" 

Yeonjun shot up from bed, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this day over with so I can retire to my rooms early!" 

He giggled as he dragged soobin from the bed and into the wash room. He loves it when soobin bathes him from head to toe. 

He was a pampered prince, after all. Spoiled beyond belief by his guard. 

~ 

Meanwhile: 

"No! I'm not going! I want to sleep some more!" 

Beomgyu grunted while gripping his sheets, resisting taehyun who was trying to rip them off of him. 

"Get your ass up, the sun has been well above the horizon for a few hours now," taehyun growled, yanking at the covers and succeeding. 

Beomgyu howled, trying to cover his cold feet back up. 

"No! I'm going to stay right here. Let yeonjun take care of all that shit," beomgyu sniffed, burying his face into his pillows and kicking his feet like a child. 

Taehyun huffed, setting his hands on his hips as he stared down at the prince. He was currently kneeling on the edge of the bed, disbelief on his face. 

_This was the future ruler of your nation, everyone._

Rolling his eyes, taehyun resorted to Plan B. He's learned quickly that beomgyu is bratty, childish, and immature, and so he does not feel bad for what he was going to do.

In a normal kingdom, he might be killed or hung for touching a future king so casually. But taehyun has come to accept that this is in fact, not a normal kingdom. 

He gripped beomgyus ankles, the older boy hissing at the feel of his cold hands, and he dragged beomgyu backwards off the bed. 

"Nooooo!" Beomgyu yelled, his fingers digging into his sheets but being unable to grip onto anything. He then plopped onto the ground on his belly (gently, taehyun wasn't that cruel), and the guard started to drag him towards the washroom. Beomgyu's nails scratched across the wood as he slid across the floor, being pulled backwards.

"Help meeeeeee!!! I don't want to take a bath!" Beomgyu cried dramatically. 

"Quit your bitching. We've got an hour before you have to attend a meeting with yeonjun hyung, and I let you skip bathing last night," taehyun sighed, using one hand to grip beomgyu while the other hand poured in some scented oil into the warm bath water he drew up earlier. 

"It's not like I'm _that_ gross," beomgyu muttered from the floor, accepting defeat finally. They were like this every morning. 

Taehyun set down the bottle of oil, and turned to stare down at beomgyu. The other boy was still on his stomach, his back facing taehyun. 

The guard's eyes softened, and he reached over to grip under beomgyu's arms and pull him up. Beomgyu went willingly, sitting on the floor as taehyun got to work.

"No you aren't. But I like my prince to be healthy and clean, so you are taking a bath." 

He unwrapped beomgyu's sleep robes and pushed them off his shoulders. Beomgyu shivered from the cold air hitting his bare skin. Then taehyun motioned for him to stand up as he worked his pants off. 

He held beomgyus hand as the prince stepped carefully into the large bathing tub, immediately grabbing a cloth to help wash him down. 

Beomgyu let taehyun take care of him, inhaling the intoxicating scent from his bath water. 

"Peach again? Why do you always use that oil for me?" Beomgyu wondered out loud as taehyun massaged the wet curly strands of his dark hair. 

"Why? Do you hate it?" Taehyun asked.

"Not at all, I rather like the subtle scent. Yeonjun always likes to be too perfumy for my taste. I'll wear anything, but this one is especially nice," he answered, closing his eyes and relaxing into taehyun's touch.

"It's my favorite scent," taehyun muttered almost shyly. 

Beomgyu opened his eyes, staring at taehyun intensely. Taehyun tried to avoid eye contact, knowing his face would warm up if he looked back. He busied himself with finishing beomgyus bath and then wordlessly got up to grab a towel and clothes. 

"Let's get you ready, my prince," taehyun said, holding up the towel for beomgyu to walk into. Taehyun wrapped the towel and his arms around beomgyu's body for a few seconds, and beomgyu would be lying if he said he didn't like the embrace. 

~

The coronation ceremony a few months later went perfectly as planned. Yeonjun and beomgyu have ascended to the throne, and the previous king and queen, his parents, have stepped aside. They will be living separately, away from the palace in their own private residence in the southern parts of the kingdom. 

Beomgyu and yeonjun intertwined their fingers, dancing in front of their people to start off the celebration. 

They looked beautiful, spinning effortlessly in their robes decorated with the country's finest jewels. All eyes were on them…

Including, a certain blue haired and blonde haired guard standing off to the side. They were alert, guarding their rulers and going above and beyond what was called duty. 

Yeonjun and beomgyu laughed, a picture-perfect couple, dodging in between the people that finally joined them on the dance floor. Yeonjun whispered something to beomgyu, and beomgyu laughed prettily, showing all teeth. Then beomgyu leaned in close to yeonjun's ear, also whispering something back. They were in their own world, just the two of them. Their love was so pure, so clear as day, the rest of the celebrators all envied them and looked at them with happiness and joy. 

Taehyun watched, a small thud of jealousy ringing through his chest. It has been happening more and more as the months went by. Pretty soon he won't be able to contain himself any longer. Pretty soon his carefully blank face will show the raging emotions underneath.

"Doesn't it bother you…" he whispered to soobin. The captain of the king's guard tilted his head slightly, but other than that he did not move from his stoic stance. "Doesn't it bother you seeing him like this? Dancing with someone who isn't you?" 

Soobin flicked his eyes down at taehyun briefly, and then back to yeonjun and beomgyu twirling around with each other.

"Why do you want to know? Does it bother _you_? Seeing beomgyu dance with another?" Soobin answered taehyun's question with another question. 

Taehyun was silent for a moment, his eyes wide and free of the wall he carefully puts up when he's on duty or in the public eye.

"Yes," taehyun said so quietly, so softly, that soobin had to practically read his lips to understand him. 

Soobin smiled a knowing smile. "I figured as much. There must have been a damn good reason you were so determined to rise in rank and apply for the king's guard, and then for beomgyu's personal bodyguard." 

Taehyun remained silent, choosing not to comment on that. Soobin was still curious what the reason behind taehyun's solid loyalty to beomgyu was. But he decided not to pry. That was something that will have to be between the two of them. 

"Yes," soobin answered taehyun's first question with pure honesty. "It does bother me. I wish more than anything in the world to wrap my hands around his waist and pull him into me, then dance with him in my arms. My body aches with it. But you know as well as I do, that something like that could never be possible." 

Taehyun swallowed, his mouth dry and a bit sad at the reality of it. "Then how do you deal with it? How do you stop yourself from running away with him or fighting for your love to be public?" 

Soobin's eyes and smile softened. Taehyun studied him closely. There was no hint of sadness, no hints of regret or anger at the world. 

"Because at the end of the day, I know he's all mine. Yeonjun was born to be a king, it's a part of who he is, and one of the reasons why I love him so much. I could never take that away from him, that's like ripping a piece out of him and destroying it. At the end of the day...it's more than enough to gather him up and sway to the gentle sound of him singing in our ears. To have him lay his head on my shoulder as we forget about everything around us. He makes sure I never forget I'm his to keep. And I will always cherish it. Rather than feel angry or selfish, I just let things be the way they are, and count my blessings we are granted such a peaceful and warm life. Yeonjun gets to keep his best friends as well as his lover by his side each and every day. He's the luckiest king to live." 

He didn't say anything more on the matter, and taehyun didn't pry any further. It was quite beautiful, just how devoted everyone was to each other. He wants to protect that too, the same as soobin. They continued to stand against the outskirts of the room, a strong silent presence that allowed the two royals to know they were safe and protected. 

Beomgyu and yeonjun danced around the floor, intertwining their hands and smiling widely. 

Yeonjun whispered to beomgyu. 

"You keep stepping on my feet," yeonjun hissed between smiling teeth. Beomgyu threw his head back and laughed, like yeonjun said the funniest thing in the world. 

Then he leaned into yeonjun's ear, also whispering.

"Deal with it. Your hands are so sweaty, it's like I dunked my fingers into a bucket of water," he hissed back. 

They smiled sweetly at each other, but if yeonjun gripped beomgyu's hand a little bit tighter out of spite, and if beomgyu 'accidentally' stomped on yeonjuns foot more times than necessary, the rest of the people didn't have to know. 

~

Dinner the next day was the most extravagant yeonjun has ever seen. The tables were lined with endless food and drink, and he and his husband got to sit at the very head of it. 

Everyone looked to them, all waiting for yeonjun and beomgyu to take the first bite. 

Feeling anxious and full of nerves was an understatement. Beomgyu's hand shook slightly as he raised his fork to his mouth.

And then something a bit startling and unexpected occurred. 

With quick reflexes and fast movements, taehyun slapped the fork gently out of beomgyus fingers. It clattered to the plate, and everyone remained staring. 

Oh no.

Beomgyu forgot.

Taehyun placed a reassuring and warm hand on beomgyus shoulder and then leaned down to pick up the dropped fork with his other. He took a bite, and nodded to soobin, who also did the same. 

After the food was cleared, taehyun placed the now empty fork back into beomgyu's still outstretched hand, soobin following suit, and then the dinner resumed.

Yeonjun was the first to snap out of his daze, his face remaining dignified and neutral. He took a bite of his food, and gestured to the party goers to begin eating, all with a smile on his face.

But if anyone who bothered to look close enough underneath the shining lights of the candles and setting sun, would notice that both kings were pale and not as merry as they were a few moments before. 

Beomgyu felt sick, unable to eat but forcing himself to continue on and take small bites. Taehyun never removed his hand on his back, and he and soobin remained standing behind the king's, guarding them throughout dinner. 

Usually their food is checked for poison before being sent up on a normal day. Taehyun and soobin handle it all personally. Of course beomgyu (and yeonjun) knows this, he's royalty after all. But today was different. Many foreigners have attended, bringing their home country's delicacies as an offering for the new rulers. Their food hasn't been properly checked.

Which means taehyun and soobin have to risk their life trying the food and checking for poison before it touches the precious lips of the nation's two treasures. 

Everyone else gossipped and complimented how thorough and loyal and handsome the two king's personal bodyguards are. They were the talk of the town, catching the eye of many foreign princesses and nobles that attended. 

Meanwhile, Beomgyu and yeonjun are forced to sit prettily and watch as their most precious people could potentially die right in front of them. 

Soobin glanced down at his hyung, noting the sad look in his eyes. 

Tonight is going to be a grim one.

~ 

Beomgyu slammed the door that connected to yeonjun's room shut, and locked it. Yeonjun and soobin deserve the privacy anyways. 

He was angry now, after getting over his initial shock from the stunt at dinner time.

Taehyun stood silently at the door, watching beomgyu carefully. He didn't say a single word or make a single move to comfort or take care of his king. 

"How dare you.." beomgyu muttered quietly, fuming as he paced back and forth along the carpeted flooring. Then he glared at taehyun, reaching for a pillow from his bed and tossing it at him. 

The pillow hit taehyun's arm and then flopped to the ground with a soft thud. Taehyun did not move or react to beomgyu's outburst. 

"How dare you!!" Beomgyu yelled again, pointing an acusatory finger at his guard. 

"How dare you try my food like that!" He continued on, growing more angry at the lack of reaction from taehyun. 

"You mean, how dare I do my job properly?" Taehyun finally spoke, questioning his king. 

"Your-" beomgyu spluttered, marching back to taehyun and getting up in his face. His eyes were wild as he looked over taehyun, watching his complexion for any signs of discomfort. "Is this just a _job_ to you?! Have we really only formed a relationship between an employer and his employee after all this time together?!" 

Taehyun finally furrowed his brows, confusion on his face. He really had no idea where beomgyu was going with this, or why he was even mad to begin with.

"I don't understand what you mean…" he trailed off.

"You could've died taehyun. Don't ever try my food for me like that again, so recklessly and discarding your own life!" Beomgyu clarified. He can't believe taehyun was this stupid! 

"But my life is yours, I have to protect you at all costs. Of course I was going to make sure you were safe for eating," taehyun blinked prettily. "I don't understand why you are so angry with me." 

Beomgyu raked his hands through his dark hair, messing up the locks. "Arrgghhh you are so stupid!" He accused his guard. 

Taehyun just stood there. Uhhh…

Beomgyu breathed in a huge breath, and taehyun has been taking care of beomgyu long enough to know that he was about to explode big time. He braced himself for impact. 

Beomgyu breathed out calmly, and then glared. He stepped forward, jabbing taehyun in his chest with his pointer finger as he began to rant. 

"You aren't just a shield for me taehyun! You mean much more to me than that. You could have died from something as stupid as food, I don't even _like_ food that much! and there was nothing I could have done about it! I would have had to just be like 'oh well, guess I'll just replace my guard hehe'!! Who do you take me for, taehyun? Do you think I'm a cold heartless person, sitting idly by while I let someone so important to me risk their life for me??" He jabbed his finger repeatedly into taehyun's chest as he yelled, stepping forward and crowding taehyun. Taehyun stepped back, beomgyu stepped forward, and they did this until taehyun's back hit the door and he was staring directly into beomgyu's eyes. 

"No, I never thought you were heartless-" taehyun tried to defend himself. But beomgyu wasn't done.

"You say you want to protect me with your life, well it goes both ways you dumbass! Imagine how I would feel, sitting there and seeing the life in your big beautiful eyes gone, imagine how hurt I would be to wake up in the morning and never see you again, or eat meals with you, or ride on the back of your horse, or...or-" he sniffled, his eyes brimming with tears that he really didn't want to let loose, but couldn't help it because he was especially emotional right now. Then beomgyu gripped the front of taehyun's uniform and crumpled it into his fist, burying his face into the crook of taehyun's neck and crying. 

Taehyun didn't know what to say, nobody has ever cared for him this much before. He should have seen it sooner, the way beomgyu's touches always linger a bit longer on his skin than necessary, or the way he fusses over taehyun with that habit of his, or how he always clings to taehyun in some kind of way whenever he was needing comfort. 

Taehyun just brushed it aside as beomgyu relying on his guard to protect him. But maybe it was much more than that. 

So taehyun wrapped his arms around beomgyu, and brought him closer, engulfing him into a warm embrace. Beomgyu snuggled closer, and he turned his head to the side so that his lips were pressed against the side of taehyun's neck. He didn't go farther than that though. 

"I keep telling you to stop being so selfless," taehyun murmured, rubbing his nose into the top of beomgyu's hair and kissing his head. It was gentle, barely there, an honest mistake if he read the mood wrong and needed an excuse to get out of it. 

"What are you even talking about? I'm the most selfish and bratty king this nation has ever seen," beomgyu grumbled, his breath hitting taehyun's skin and making the guard shudder a bit. Taehyun rubbed his hands up and down on beomgyus back to help comfort him.

"That's not true. You've always been putting others before yourself, even long before you became king," taehyun chuckled. 

"Name one time then," beomgyu said stubbornly, leaning away to look at taehyun closely in the eyes. His eyelashes were still wet with tears and he looked so beautiful to taehyun.

"Your father was the lord of the district that held my village. He was a rotten bastard, and taxed the hell out of us. I despised anything having to do with him," taehyun admitted, unashamed for his anger at beomgyu's family. 

Beomgyu started to fill with dread, was everything they built a lie? Their relationship, the reason why taehyun wanted to be his personal guard? 

"My mother and I, along with many of the villagers, went to confront the Lord at his home. We demanded a meeting with him and planned to petition to have him cut the taxes. When we arrived, it went horribly wrong. Instead of lessening our burden, we acquired more. He began to tax even water, and we already had so little…" 

Beomgyu's eyes widened. He remembers that day. He was just a boy, but he remembers the villagers coming to their home, angry and scared, and starving. 

"I hated that man with my life. I blamed him as part of the reason my father and sister died from disease, their bodies malnourished and not healthy enough to fight it off. I blamed everyone he associated with, especially his family." 

Beomgyu swallowed the lump in his throat, unable to look away from taehyun while he listened.

Then taehyun reached up a hand, softly caressing beomgyu's left cheek, his fingertips trailing along his skin, cupping it like he was something precious and breakable. 

"But then a small boy ran out of the house during the arguments between the villagers and the Lord. It was his son. We watched as he approached his father, begging him to let the people go. 'we are entering a famine father! How could you tax what little water they have? That's beyond cruel!' he cried out, hanging on his father's arm and trying to get him to see reason. The Lord raised his hand, and swiftly slapped his son on his left cheek, so hard that he sliced it with his ring and caused the boy to fall to the ground. We watched in horror. The Lord was cruel, even to his own flesh and blood. And there was nothing we could do about it." 

Beomgyu's bottom lip quivered, remembering that day, and many days after that where he tried so hard to help the people in his region, and received harsh punishments in return. 

It wasn't until he was in his late teens that he acquired the land for himself, becoming the new Lord. And then he was notified of his betrothal to yeonjun, and he worked hard side by side with his cousin to better the lands and get rid of the Lords that abused their power, like his own father. 

"After my mother died, I had nowhere to go, so I joined the military. I trained every day, never forgetting the fact that despite social status, I wasn't the only one suffering. I heard a few years later what you did for our region and my village," taehyun smiled. But then the smile dropped. "How many beatings did you receive since then? How many punishments did you have to endure in order to claim the land for yourself and get rid of the toxic environment your father created?" 

He waited patiently for beomgyu to answer, never removing his hand from his cheek.

"Hmmm?" He prompted beomgyu, expecting an answer. 

"Too many to count," beomgyu whispered hoarsely, admitting it.

"I thought as much," taehyun muttered sadly. "Like I said, always so selfless. Always thinking of others above yourself. Who will think of you then? I used to ask myself that question for years after that incident, and then I realized that _I_ am the one always thinking of you. I will be the one to take care of you when you've worked hard taking care of everyone else." 

"You will?" Beomgyu asked quietly, disbelief on his face.

Taehyun tucked some of his hair behind his ear, nodding. "Yeah, I will. For as long as you want me. It's a shame I wasn't there when you took over and made my village a better place, but I'm glad I wasn't. Because now I get to be with you here, serving you as my king." 

Beomgyu wasted no time gripping taehyun's uniform tighter, dragging him over so that he could kiss him properly. Like he's wanted to do for months now. 

The kiss was short and sweet, barely there and definitely not enough for either of them. But taehyun pulled away slightly, humming in content.

"My king, this isn't appropriate of us…" he murmured, his heated eyes staring into beomgyu's.

"Taehyun, shut up," beomgyu said, leaning forward to kiss him harder. His hands wandered up to taehyun's hair, and he felt a warm embrace around his waist. 

Again, taehyun leaned away, smiling when beomgyu made a noise of protest and chased after his lips. "My king, we cant-" 

"Stop that," beomgyu interrupted. Taehyun first thought he meant about the kisses, but then beomgyu continued. "Why do you keep saying my title like that? Ever since we first met, you always referred to me as _yours_. _'my_ prince, _my_ king, my, my, my'." 

"You don't like it?" Taehyun asked him, licking his lips. Beomgyu must have used some of his peach flavored lip balm earlier. 

Beomgyu's face turned a slight flush of pink and instead of answering, he leaned in to kiss taehyun again, melding his lips to his over and over. 

"It drove me wild and crazy. Nobody else calls me theirs. I like it," beomgyu admitted, trailing kisses from taehyun's jaw down to the side of his neck.

"Hmm, perhaps I should do it more often," taehyun smirked, his eyes half shut from the amazing feeling of having beomgyu all over him. 

"Or," beomgyu began, licking a stripe up taehyun's neck to his ear, whispering quietly, "you can just show me how much I'm yours," he suggested, his meaning very clear.

The king giggled when taehyun swiftly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, walking to the bed and dumping him on it.

"This time, I think I want you to undress _me_ instead," taehyun smirked, leaning down to connect his lips to beomgyu's with desperation. 

Despite being a king, beomgyu was more than happy to oblige to the command.

~ 

Yeonjun moaned into soobins mouth, trying to desperately roll his hips into the thigh that is currently wedged in between his legs. 

Soobin had one hand braced against the wall, the other holding yeonjuns smaller waist in a crushing grip. Yeonjun doesn't mind though, he likes to be manhandled that way. 

He rubbed harder against soobin, desperate for release. Without removing his tongue and lips from yeonjun, soobin grabbed him by the backs of his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist. Then he carried him over and laid him gently down on the bed, his hands busy with disrobing the king. 

"You know I hate it when you do stuff like that," yeonjun said in between kisses, loving the feel of soobins lips across his bare collarbones and chest. 

Soobin understood that he meant the food testing earlier. 

"Don't care, I just want to keep you safe," soobin breathed out against yeonjun's soft silky skin. Yeonjun dug his fingers into soobins hair, gripping tight as he went lower across yeonjun's stomach. 

"Fine, if you're gonna be stubborn like that, then I'll just make it- ah- so all the food is safe before it reaches my plate, mmmmm- even if it's food from other countries or gifts from the nobles." 

Soobin laughed, his hot breath hitting yeonjuns inner thigh as he sucked and scraped his teeth, leaving dark marks when he was done. It's the only truly safe place he can mark up yeonjun without worrying about people noticing. Poor beomgyu would get the blame if there were any marks on yeonjuns neck or collarbone. 

Besides, yeonjun loves it when soobin pays special attention to his thighs anyways. 

"That's quite an obnoxious thing to do," soobin replied, bumping his nose against yeonjun's pelvis as he leaned in to kiss closer to where yeonjun really wants him to be. "You are abusing your power as a king, are you not?" 

Yeonjun moaned again, loving the way soobin can make him melt into the sheets. 

"You protect me, I protect you. That's how it goes, now shut up and fuck me senseless. This is my coronation celebration after all," he said with a bratty tone. 

"As you wish," soobin muttered, getting to work in order to please his king. 

~ 

Knock, knock, knock.

"Beomgyu? Are you in there?" Yeonjun knocked on the door that separated their rooms. He had a key, but he preferred not to use it. 

Until now.

They have to be meeting their advisor any minute, and beomgyu still wasn't up and dressed. Usually taehyun has him ready to go, but for some reason both of them have been quiet and absent. 

"Beomgyu! I'm coming in!" Yeonjun yelled, opening the door without remorse. Soobin was right behind him.

And then yeonjun screamed.

Beomgyu looked up from where he was perched on top of taehyun, kissing down taehyun's bare stomach, the sheets just barely covering everything that needed to be covered. 

"Oh god, I have to go burn my eyes now!" Yeonjun whined, burying his face into soobins shoulder. "Please tell me this is just a bad dream."

"Taehyun…." Soobin began in his reprimanding voice. Both taehyun and beomgyu looked over at the captain, no remorse whatsoever over what they got caught obviously doing. 

But then soobin broke out into a smile, giving taehyun finger guns. "Nice!" 

Taehyun smirked and gave them back.

Yeonjun hit soobins shoulder, sending a glare over to beomgyu. "Get ready and be in the meeting room in 20 minutes!" He hissed, marching out the door. 

"That's what you get for using your key, my sweet husband!" Beomgyu snickered at yeonjun's back.

"Think we can make a quickie in less than 10 minutes?" He then asked taehyun under him. 

Taehyun reached up and flipped them, his hand searching downward between their bodies. "Yeah, I think we can," taehyun said confidently. Beomgyu giggled while wrapping his hands around taehyuns neck and hanging on.

~ 

"Should we tell him?" Beomgyu asked, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

"Yes, I think we should. After all, he's our advisor. He's the one closest to us. He's bound to have noticed something by now," yeonjun reasoned. 

"I don't know...it could be risky," taehyun chimed in.

"But I would feel bad not letting him know the truth. He runs this country just as much as we do!" Yeonjun argued further. 

"What do you think, soobin hyung?" Beomgyu asked.

"Normally I would say no, but I'm with yeonjun on this one," soobin finally said. Yeonjun nodded in triumph for winning this discussion. 

"Works for me then. Besides, there's no way hyuka would have believed I was truly in love with that toad when I have a whole Kang Taehyun to myself every night-" 

"You son of a-" yeonjun hissed, reaching out to strangle beomgyu with his bare hands. Beomgyu laughed as he was being throttled.

But then the doors to yeonjun's private office quarters opened, and on reflex yeonjun quickly covered up his murderous intent for his best friend by leaning in and connecting their foreheads. Beomgyu was still laughing, and they cutely turned their faces to the newcomer, their foreheads still adorably attached. Then yeonjun pecked beomgyu on the lips, giving him what he hoped was a warm-hearted kiss. 

"Just giving my sweetheart some love and attention so early in the morning," yeonjun laughed awkwardly at his most trusted advisor, hueningkai, who was now standing in the doorway of the office. 

The two guards watched hyuka carefully.

But all the other boy did was raise a brow in disbelief. He walked into the room, and sighed, shutting the doors tight. 

"I think it's time you guys came clean. You aren't as slick as you like to think," he said, causing surprise to fill the room from the faces of the other four. 

It was silent. 

The gig was up. Hueningkai now knows. 

"You guys honestly have to give me a little more credit. You think I don't see the way you two ogle taehyun and soobin hyungs over there? I've had to cover for you guys at least three times now since becoming your advisor! The least you can do is be honest with me!" He lectured all of them.

Yeonjun sighed, nodding his head in defeat. "Fine, you caught us. Beomgyu and I are just best friends. Our real lovers are over there," he motioned to taehyun and soobin who looked away and pretended not to hear anything. 

"I told you I couldn't fake loving such an ugly toad," beomgyu hissed to his best friend. 

"The fuck you just say, you stringy looking scarecrow!" Yeonjun hissed back.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror first thing in the morning?!" Beomgyu cried, pretending to shield his eyes from yeonjuns face.

Yeonjun gasped at that. 

"Fine! If I'm such an ugly toad, then maybe a real prince would be willing to kiss me!" Yeonjun yelled. He marched over to taehyun, and leaned down to peck him smack on the lips.

Beomgyu screeched so loud, hyuka had to cover his ears. 

"You did _not_ just kiss my hyunnie, you hussy!" 

Yeonjun sniffed pettily. "And what if I did? I bet my kiss was way better than yours anyways." 

"Oh that's it," beomgyu growled out, marching over and standing on his tip toes to peck soobin on the lips. He smirked in triumph over at yeonjun, who was seething. 

"You hoe! How dare you-" yeonjun reached for beomgyu, but he was too quick, hiding behind taehyun and sticking his tongue out childishly at him.

"There, now we are even you hussy," beomgyu said with a bratty tone. 

"Do you guys have to deal with this every single day?" Hyuka asked taehyun and soobin curiously.

"Just about," taehyun sighed, letting beomgyu hide behind him even though he had a smaller frame. 

"And how do you guys feel about that?" Hyuka said, motioning to his lips and implying the kisses just now.

Soobin smacked his lips, licking them. "Beomgyu kind of tastes like peach. Is it a flavored lip balm?" He asked the dark haired king.

"Yeah!" Beomgyu chimed in happily. "It's hyunnie's favorite scent and flavor," he giggled with a slight blush. 

"You old cow! I complained for _months_ how you needed to moisturize those dry scaly lips, and you ignored me!!" Yeonjun accused him. 

Beomgyu shrugged, "why should I care about you? I much prefer taehyun's kisses now." 

"That's it. I'm going to murder him for real this time-" yeonjun said, lurching towards beomgyu, only to be held back by soobin. 

Beomgyu stuck his tongue out, but then made a whining sound when taehyun flicked him on the forehead. 

"Knock it off you two, or no loving tonight," soobin threatened with finality.

The two kings immediately settled down, pouting.

When the meeting was over, the king's advisor got up to walk over to the doorway. He could tell that yeonjun and soobin, along with beomgyu and taehyun, really wanted to be alone right now with each other. The day has been long and grueling, finalizing many plans and orders. 

He hummed a tune under his breath, exiting the room. 

Then he turned on his feet, reaching for both of the large wooden doors, grabbing the knobs one in each hand.

And with a smile, he slowly closed the doors, locking the two kings and their lovers safely inside, away from prying eyes.

He's the only one that sees what nobody else sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was a rubbish fic I wrote with barely any thoughts. Please take this with a grain of salt lmao 
> 
> We all know how it goes with the royalty aus where the prince falls in love with their servant and runs away, right? Usually it ends in tragedy, or there is angst, and rarely a happy ending. The characters want to shout to the world how much in love they are regardless of status. 
> 
> But I thought...what if the prince keeps his relationship on the down-low? And what if his betrothed isn't actually a backstabbing jerk who betrays him? And everything works out cuz they keep it secret and it's super chill? 
> 
> And then this piece of shit was formed. Also I think yeonjun and beomgyu would be hilarious as a pretend relationship lol
> 
> I made a twitter and cc for my ao3 account, so come follow me and don't hesitate to tell me how you feel!  
> @eternitxt03  
> curiouscat.me/eternitxt03


End file.
